


Fleur de Lilas

by Blihioma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Food Sex, Humor, Language of Flowers, M/M, Post-Canon, Rituals, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Après la Winter Cup, les week-ends sont libérés. Et Kuroko en profite pour avoir un rendez-vous avec l'amour de sa vie. Sauf qu'il lâche l'information par mégarde et cela attise la curiosité de ses camarades. Comment vont-ils réagir quand ils se rendront compte qu'il s'agit de Murasakibara, le joueur de Yosen, l'ancien membre de la Génération Miracles ?





	Fleur de Lilas

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basket ainsi que ses personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Rating :** T pour le yaoi 8D

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Pairing :** Kuroko x Murasakibara

 **Univers :** Manga

Pas trop d'humeur à vous parler des heures et des heures sur ce One Shot à 23h30 !

Je vous l'offre gracieusement et sachez que c'est Hebihime qui me l'ai demandé, vous savez ma petite bêta de la fic « Dans chaque ami, il y a la moitié d'un traître » de Reborn, elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de fanfiction sur ce couple à lire alors elle m'a harcelée pour l'obtenir…

Non c'est pas vrai, j'étais de bonne humeur donc je le lui ais écrite.

 **Mot de la Bêta :** Je t'ai harcelé quand même voyons !

_(Hebihime a corrigé ce petit os !)_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**°0o0°**

_**Fleurs de Lilas** _

**...**

L'entraînement venait de se terminer et chacun parlait de ce qu'il allait faire pendant le week-end. Certains souhaitaient aller s'entrainer dans un terrain du quartier, autant pour s'amuser que s'améliorer. Ils essayaient de convaincre les autres membres, mais tous n'étaient pas du même avis : les ainés notamment voulaient simplement se reposer pendant ces deux jours de calme. La Winter Cup était terminée et ils avaient reçu le droit de s'entrainer un peu moins souvent et durement pendant les vacances. Enfin… Pendant le premier mois de vacances, Riko les avait prévenus qu'ils reprendraient le rythme après pour ne pas se ramollir !

« Kuroko, tu veux venir avec nous ce week-end ? » Demanda Kagami, qui était évidemment le leadeur de l'initiative du Street Basket.

« Désolé Kagami-kun, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. » Lui répondit l'ombre.

« Oh allez Kuroko, on va bien s'amuser, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si important ! » Répliqua Furihata.

« Si. » Dit-il un peu durement. « J'ai un rendez-vous. » Lâcha-t-il par mégarde.

Tous les joueurs de Seirin se stoppèrent soudain. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Kuroko, Le Kuroko, l'ombre que personne ne remarquait, le garçon le plus discret au monde, celui qui ne montrait que rarement une autre expression que de la concentration ou de l'indifférence… Ce Kuroko-là avait un rendez-vous avec une fille ? _« Pourquoi une fille ? Hé bien même s'il n'avait rien dit, en tant qu'adolescent, il n'y avait que ça pour l'empêcher de jouer au Basket non ? »_ C'est ce que pensait tout le monde à ce moment-là…

« Pourquoi ?! » Pleurnicha Koganei « J'ai toujours pas de petite copine alors pourquoi lui ? »

Kiyoshi rigola en le réconfortant. Il était lui-aussi encore sous le choc, car il était vrai que c'était difficile d'imaginer Kuroko en couple avec quelqu'un. Il leur avait toujours semblé être une personne qui ne se dédiait qu'au Basket et qui ne s'intéressait pas encore aux filles : il suffisait de voir son attitude détachée face à l'amour passionné que Momoi lui vouait. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas le cas. Les premières années soupirèrent intérieurement de soulagement : leur coéquipier n'était pas un extraterrestre !

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers l'arrêt de bus que la plupart d'entre eux prenaient. Pendant le chemin, ils passèrent devant un fleuriste encore ouvert malgré l'heure avancée et Kuroko y entra sans crier gare. Kagami le suivit de justesse, ainsi que Kiyoshi et Izuki, intrigués. La caissière se tourna vers eux pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue dans son établissement et leur proposer leur aide, mais elle s'interrompit :

« Kuroko-san ! J'ai de magnifiques lilas en pot aujourd'hui ! Je les ai mis de côté, vous les voulez ? »

« Bonjour Mayuya-san. Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir les porter jusqu'à chez moi. »

« J'ai bientôt fini mon service, je peux vous les livrez si vous voulez. » Proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Alors ce sera avec plaisir. »

« Fantastique, je suis sûre qu'elles vous plairont. Je vous fais le bouquet habituel avec ça ? »

« Oui s'il vous plait. »

La fleuriste les laissa et fila dans l'arrière-boutique pour aller chercher les fleurs. Ses camarades regardèrent Kuroko comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois : il venait tout de même d'acheter des fleurs pour une fille ! Ou alors la coïncidence était énorme, acheter des fleurs pour soi le jour précédent un rendez-vous… Non c'était vraiment trop gros pour que ce soit réellement le cas. Et en plus il venait régulièrement apparemment ! Ils découvraient une nouvelle facette de leur ami, mais pour une petite-amie, ne valait-il pas mieux acheter des roses ? Alors…

« Pourquoi des lilas ? » Demanda Kagami avec son tact habituel.

« Pour leur signification bien sûr ! » Répondit la fleuriste fraîchement revenue, à la place de Kuroko. « Les lilas représentent le début d'une relation. Bien que cela fait un moment maintenant que vous venez Kuroko-san. C'est devenu  _votre_  fleur ? »

« Oui, on s'en échange à chaque fois que l'on se voit. » Lui confia-t-elle avec un petit sourire, oubliant presque la présence de ses amis.

« Oh, vous êtes si mignons ! » Roucoula Mayuya. « J'espère que vous continuerez tous les deux à venir m'acheter des fleurs. »

« Il faut dire que cela aide beaucoup que vous soyez ouverte tous les jours de la semaine. » Admit Kuroko.

La fleuriste lui confia le bouquet de lilas violets et blancs, mais l'ombre de Seirin lui fit remarquer qu'il y en avait plus que d'habitude. Elle le rassura : c'était pour le remercier de sa fidélité et leur porter chance dans leur relation. Il paya pour le bouquet et le futur arbuste, et elle lui donna l'heure de la livraison. Sur ce Kuroko s'en alla en la remerciant. Ces trois autres camarades ne savaient pas quoi en penser, d'après les dires de la vendeuse, cela faisait longtemps que Kuroko avait une relation avec une fille et malgré cela, personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Certes, l'ombre était un bon comédien et savait parfaitement gérer ses émotions, mais quand même !

Qui sait depuis combien temps il leur cachait cela ? Et ils se sentaient idiots de ne rien avoir remarqué. Pourtant Kuroko, aussi doué soit-il, avait bien dû laisser des indices derrière lui par inadvertance, comme aujourd’hui. Et eux n'y avaient pas fait attention. Mais maintenant, ils étaient curieux ! A quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette fille ? Ils l'imaginaient douce et attentionnée, sûrement un peu timide et souriante. Etait-elle intelligente ? Ou discrète comme Kuroko ? Leur téléphone sonna soudain en même temps. Izuki fut le premier à attraper son portable et sa réaction initiale fut de grimacer. Il soupira, se gratta la tête, gêné et annonça enfin la nouvelle avec l'attitude d'un mort en sursit :

« C'est Riko. »

Gros soupirs du côté des autres membres du club.

« Elle veut faire une dernière réunion demain matin à propos de notre match contre Rakuzan. Elle dit que ça se terminera vers midi normalement. »

« C'est vrai qu'on avait pas pu la faire. »

« Oui. Elle nous harcèlera sûrement pour que l'on s'entraine ensuite sur certains points… »

« La poisse… » Soupira Kagami, il adorait le basket et s'entrainer ne l'embêtait pas, mais il aurait préféré le faire avec ses copains comme prévu.

« Ça ira pour ton rendez-vous Kuroko ? On peut prendre des notes et te les passer si besoin. Ce serait bête que tu le rates pour ça. » Proposa aimablement Izuki.

« Non ça ira. On doit se voir vers midi de toute manière. »

« Je vois, tant mieux. »

Izuki s'en aurait voulu que Kuroko ne puisse pas aller voir sa petite-amie à cause de la manager du club, car il était certain que cette soudaine réunion était en partie dû à Koganei qui s'était sûrement plaint à elle, pour se venger – rien que pour cette fois, il se l'était promis. Ils se séparèrent plus tard avec tous, la même idée en tête : ils allaient peut-être rencontrer la fille avec qui sortait Kuroko !

**oOo**

« Bon, on s'arrête-là ! »

Les garçons arrêtèrent aussitôt de courir et reprirent leur souffle avec bonheur. Pour une simple matinée de réunion, Riko avait trouvé bon de les faire suer jusqu'à être épuisé. Les joueurs remerciaient tous Dieu d'avoir raisonné leur entraineur et manager, tout en le maudissant pour avoir permis sa naissance en ce bas monde. Pendant ce temps, Kuroko rejoignit le banc pour se poser et retrouver des forces, tout en consultant ses messages. Dans le gymnase, tous suivaient le moindre de ses gestes et de ses regards. Il faut dire que la nouvelle de la petite-amie avait fait rapidement le tour, et tous espéraient la rencontrer aujourd'hui pour assouvir leur curiosité.

Un grand bruit se fit soudain entendre vers la porte du gymnase. Tout le monde se tourna vers celle-ci en sursautant. Kuroko leva les yeux de son téléphone lui-aussi et quitta le banc pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Furihata, qui était le plus près, remarqua que le bleuté avait levé les yeux avant même d'ouvrir la porte, comme s'il savait qui se trouvait derrière. Celle-ci ouverte, tout le monde l'imita pour tomber la taille de géant de Murasakibara… Le bruit de tout à l'heure, n'était autre que lui : il s'était cogné la tête contre une poutre métallique plus basse que le reste, mais pas assez pour qu'il la voit. Furihata vit Kuroko soupirer silencieusement avec un petit sourire. Une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête, mais elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour qu'il y fasse attention.

« Murasakibara-kun, ça va ? »

« Kuro-chin ~ J'ai mal. »

« Je m'en doute. » Lui répondit-il.

« Tu ne veux pas me faire un bisou magique ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix badine et avec une attitude rappelant à s'y méprendre, celle d'un enfant.

Comme réponse, Kuroko lui demanda de se baisser et le géant de Yosen se retrouva accroupi devant le joueur fantôme. Ce dernier écarta quelques mèches violettes et lui fit un petit bisou. Le blessé afficha un air ravi et légèrement crétin. Il profita que le petit adolescent soit baissé vers lui pour glisser quelque chose derrière son oreille. Quand celui-ci se redressa, il toucha la jolie fleur de lilas violet qui s'accordait plutôt bien avec ses cheveux bleus clairs.

« Le mien est à la maison. » Répondit-il simplement avec un sourire en coin.

Izuki, Kiyoshi et Kagami furent les seuls à comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. Non pas qu'ils soient assez intelligents pour se rappeler d’indices qui leur auraient permis de mettre un nom sur la relation des deux garçons – en effet, il fallait bien avouer que Kiyoshi et Kagami n’étaient pas vraiment des lumières intellectuelles – mais avoir suivi Kuroko hier chez cette fleuriste, leur donnait un avantage par rapport aux autres. Et cet atout se trouvait dans cette petite fleur, aussi simple que lourde de sens…

Ils se sentirent presque roulés : Murasakibara n'avait rien d'une fille en même temps. Il n'était ni intelligent, ni discret, ni doux, ni attentionné – quoique ça ils ne le savaient pas - et encore moins timide. C'était juste un gamin… Un grand gamin. Un grand gamin maladroit, peu vif d'esprit, gourmant, ennuyé de tout et tous, feignant comme pas deux, sadique sur un terrain de basket et qui prenait la plupart des gens de haut ! Il n'avait vraiment rien de mignon !

« Dis Kuro-chin ~ tu as fini ? »

« Oui, l'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je vais aller me changer et je reviens. »

« Câlin d'abord ~ » Réclama le violet en ouvrant les bras.

Tout le monde s'attendait que Kuroko refuse ou s'en aille en l'ignorant. Après tout, le petit joueur n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile et même quand les autres initiaient un contact, il se contentait de les laisser faire sans y répondre. C'était un peu sa marque de fabrique alors ils y étaient habitués depuis le temps, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas du géant. Pourtant, à la surprise de tous, le bleuté se réfugia contre le torse du plus grand au grand bonheur de celui-ci, qui serra Kuroko contre lui d'un bras et le décoiffant de l'autre.

Ce fut alors le déclic pour tout le monde. Enfin, pas tout à fait mais une alarme s'évertua dans leur tête à crier la vérité. Toutefois tous y restaient sourds, à l’exception de nos trois précédents camarades qui n'avaient pas pu se voiler la face après avoir vu le brin de lilas apporté par Murasakibara… Ils observèrent stupéfaits, le câlin qui s'éternisait un peu trop pour que ce soit anodin. Mais finalement Kuroko fit signe à son "ami" de le lâcher, ce qu'il fit avec une moue déçue. Pour lui faire retrouver le sourire, le bleuté s'autorisa un geste qu'il n'aimait normalement pas faire en public, mais il détestait encore plus voir Murasakibara avec cette tête.

« Atsuchi-kun. » L'appela-t-il.

Le violet le regarda, tandis que derrière eux des yeux s'ouvraient en grand : depuis quand Kuroko appelait-il quelqu'un par son prénom ? Lui qui était trop poli et toujours respectueux ! Mais ce n'était que le début de l'étonnement… Le joueur de Seirin tira sur le sweat-shirt que Murasakibara portait, l'incitant à se baisser et comprenant le cadeau qu'on allait lui faire, il accepta avec joie, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Et Kuroko l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un langoureux baiser, mais simplement un contact léger et doux entre leurs lèvres. C'était le maximum que pouvait lui donner l'ombre en public. Mais le défenseur trouvait que ça ne suffisait pas : à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, il avait toujours envie de plus, comme un enfant capricieux et égoïste. Sa main plongeant dans les cheveux bleu ciel de son petit-ami, l'empêchant de se reculer et sa langue vint forcer le passage de ses lèvres pour rejoindre sa consœur, prenant de court le plus petit. Son autre main se posa sur sa hanche, le rapprochant de lui. Les spectateurs de ce spectacle semblaient avoir fait un arrêt sur image, car personne ne bougeait et la moitié d'entre eux n'osait pas respirer. Le premier qui amorça un mouvement fut « une » première : Riko attrapa le bras de Hyûga et le pinça. Celui-ci cria en bondissant loin de l'entraîneuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! »

« Je vérifiais que je ne rêvais pas… »

« On le fait sur soi normalement ! » Râla-t-il.

Mais leur altercation sortit les autres de leur instant d’immobilisme. Ils prirent tous vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux : Kuroko se faisait rouler une pelle monumentale par Murasakibara, un garçon rappelons-le… Cela avait de quoi vous pétrifier sur place ! Le bleuté sembla d'ailleurs se "réveiller" car il fit une puissante Ignite Pass dans le ventre de l'autre adolescent pour l'arrêter. Le violet porta sa main au ventre, mais il ne semblait pas plus que ça avoir mal. Au contraire, il affichait un sourire heureux et espiègle. Kuroko alla se changer sans un mot de plus, laissant ses camarades sur le cul.

**oOo**

Murasakibara et Kuroko rentraient chez le plus petit des deux, main dans la main. Les joueurs de Seirin de première année – à l'exception de Kagami – l'avaient suivi dans les vestiaires et il avait été bombardé de questions en tout genre, auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu. Le joueur de Yosen avait été, de son côté, menacé par les deuxièmes années et Kagami de prendre soin de l'ombre de Seirin. Riko s'était même jointe à eux en promettant milles enfers au défenseur, s'il osait faire pleurer Kuroko – ce qui en soit semblait déjà difficile vu le personnage. Le violet se pencha la tête de côté, sentant derrière eux des regards scrutateurs.

« Dis Kuro-chin ~ »

« Tu peux arrêter Atsuchi-kun. »

« Chouette. Je n'aime plus t'appeler comme ça. » Bouda un peu le violet avant de reprendre « Alors Tetsu-chin ~ tu leur as dit quelque chose ? »

« Non, rien. Kagami-kun, Izuki-senpai et Kiyoshi-senpai m'ont juste suivi lorsque je suis allé acheter les fleurs hier, mais ils ne savent rien non plus. »

« Tu comptes leur dire ? Qu'on est ensemble depuis le collège ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire Atsuchi-kun. »

« Mais j'ai mal derrière la tête, ils m'envoient pleins de mauvaises pensées ! » Chougna-t-il.

« Cela passera très vite. »

« Aka-chin, Mine-chin et Kise-chin m'en veulent encore. Ils me regardent méchamment à chaque fois que je les vois… »

« … Je n'y peux rien Atsuchi-kun, supporte-le s'il te plait. »

« Mh d'accord, mais je veux plus de câlins. Et ce soir je veux dormir avec Tetsu-chin. »

« C'est compris, on va acheter des gâteaux aussi ? » Sourit Kuroko, attendri.

Murasakibara répondit à son sourire et désigna la première pâtisserie devant laquelle ils passèrent. Ils prirent des gâteaux au chocolat, aux fruits rouges et le violet insista pour acheter aussi un gâteau à la crème de vanille. La vendeuse remarqua tout juste les faibles rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues du plus petit de ses deux clients, lorsque l'autre réclama ce gâteau, sans comprendre pourquoi. Après encore quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de Kuroko.

Ils mangèrent ensemble et le bleuté préféra oublier que son petit-ami avait mis de côté le gâteau à la vanille _« pour plus tard »_ comme il le disait si bien. Et cela n'était jamais bon pour lui : cela signifiait qu'il comptait bien le manger ce soir, dans le lit, avec lui… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la première fois où il lui avait fait le coup. Il avait senti la pistache et le chocolat pendant une semaine !

Ils finirent finalement le reste de la soirée devant la télé, Kuroko confortablement installé contre Murasakibara. Au début, ils avaient prévu de regarder un film d'action qui passait sur une chaine : Matrix, l'histoire d'un programmeur anonyme, Thomas Anderson qui est aussi l'un des pirates les plus recherchés du cyber-space. Pendant le film, il est contacté par un certain Morpheus, et ensemble, ils se lancent dans une lutte sans retour contre la Matrice et ses terribles agents... Mais pendant une pub, Murasakibara zappa un peu en attendant et ils tombèrent sur le Saint Graal : un match rediffusé qui avaient eu lieu aux USA il y a quelques semaines. Finalement ils restèrent sur cette chaîne pour tout le reste de la soirée.

Kuroko était passionné par le match, mais Murasakibara semblait bien plus intéressé par le petit corps chaud et tentant à côté de lui. Sa main glissa du dossier du canapé pour atterrir sur les fesses rebondies de son petit copain. Celui-ci sursauta et jeta un regard noir au violet. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier aimait ce regard plein de reproches. Il entreprit alors de masser la paire de fesses sous sa main, s'attirant cette fois des geignements de la part de son petit-ami qui s'accrocha à lui.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son haut disparut quelque part, le laissant torse nu devant le regard affamé de Murasakibara… Kuroko réprima un violent rougissement en le voyant le détailler. Il préféra détourner son attention en l'embrassant, même s'il savait qu'il signait le destin du reste de la nuit ainsi, pour lui c'était bien mieux que de voir dans les yeux de son petit-ami, qu'il ressemblait à un bonbon qu'il allait engloutir. L'idée était en soi très plaisante, mais surtout très embarrassante. Murasakibara ne perdit pas un instant pour commencer à le grignoter, laissant ses mains et sa bouche parcourir la moindre petite parcelle de cette peau si blanche. C'était enfin l'heure du dessert…

**oOo**

_Il avançait sur le chemin qui le menait à Teiko. Il portait l'uniforme de son collège, cette chemise bleu ciel et cette veste blanche. Il l'aimait bien, plus que celui de Yosen, car le bleu clair était sa couleur préférée. Il aimait aussi tous les souvenirs qu'il s'était fait là-bas. Ceux avec Aka-chin, Mido-chin, Kise-chin, Mine-chin et Tetsuya… Il n'avait jamais aimé les études, ni le sport en général. Mais un jour il s'était rendu compte qu'il attendait chaque jour de la semaine avec impatience, pour retrouver tous ses amis. Ses meilleurs souvenirs restaient ces moments où ils étaient tous réunis, pour une sortie ou pour un match, peu lui importait, il voulait juste être avec eux. Il ne se sentait plus comme étant le « garçon géant » que tout le monde remarque dans la foule, il devenait un élève parmi tant d'autres, avec des amis et leurs aventures._

_Mais… Tout cela était fini… Un beau jour, Tetsuya avait disparu, Mine-chin ne venait plus aux entraînements, Kise-chin avait perdu de son entrain, Mido-chin ne traînait plus avec personne et Aka-chin semblait constamment perdu dans ses pensées, tourmenté… Ce n'était plus pareil, celui qui les avait réunis sous une même lumière avait toujours été Tetsuya. Mido-chin avait beau dire qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, il les voyait souvent parler d'un livre quelconque ou d'études au détour d'un couloir. Mine-chin était son meilleur ami, il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Kise-chin avait respecté Tetsuya en premier dans l'équipe et il avait toujours voulu compter pour lui. Aka-chin se comportait avec l'ombre comme un frère, peut-être qu'ils l'avaient été dans une autre vie, il était son confident, son ami et celui qui l'aidait à se surpasser. C'était généralement Tetsuya qui calmait les disputes, à sa manière certes, mais les tempêtes ne se rencontraient pas ainsi et ils pouvaient continuer à avancer ensemble._

_Quand Tetsuya était parti, il s'était sentit seul. Très seul et triste. Il sortait déjà avec l'ombre de Teiko à l'époque, mais il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte à ce moment-là qu'il comptait autant pour lui… Il s'était sentit désemparé et il avait pris peur. Mais dans ce rêve-là, ils étaient encore tous ensemble, du même côté du terrain. Il se sentait bien… Il regardait tous ses amis devant lui qui marchaient sur le chemin du retour, une glace en main. Encore quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait jamais oublier. Soudain Kuroko disparut. Le paysage autour de lui s'effaça. Il chercha un point de repère en vain. Lui si feignant d'habitude se mit à courir. Tetsuya… Où était Tetsuya… ?!_

_Il courrait sans apercevoir d'horizon. Il sentait la solitude l'étreindre de plus en plus fort. Il sentait la peur lui faire perdre toute notion. Il sentait l'inquiétude embrouiller ses sens. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Son sang battait dans ses tempes. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Ses membres s'engourdissaient… Il ne sait pas combien de temps il continua à avancer, un pied puis l'autre, dix minutes ? Une heure ? Plus ? Mais il finit par tomber à genoux, fatigué, épuisé. A ce moment-là, la présence de cette ombre si chaleureuse lui manqua encore plus. Et comme si un poids s'effondrait sur lui, son dos se voûta et des larmes commencèrent à couler… Il ne voulait pas le perdre encore une fois…_

**oOo**

Murasakibara se réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta des regards autour de lui et reconnut la chambre de Kuroko. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le tissu qu'il sentait à côté de lui. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de sa chemise, celle de son uniforme. Et que celui qui la portait n'était autre que le bleuté. Il se pelotonna contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Il sentit Kuroko remuer contre lui et ses petites mains s'enfouir dans ses cheveux violets, pendant que ses jambes glissaient de chaque côté de son corps.

Il profita de ce cocon que lui offrait Kuroko mais il n'osa pas se rendormir. Le bleuté le sentant agité, massa son cuir chevelu pour l'aider à se détendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le violet faisait des cauchemars et il avait compris un jour que dans ceux-là, il disparaissait soudainement. Mais le bleuté s'était promis de ne jamais refaire la même erreur et il pouvait donc rassurer son petit-ami avec toute la sincérité de son petit cœur.

Il ne voulait plus souffrir lui-aussi de la solitude et ne plus en faire souffrir les autres par sa faute. Non, il n'avait pas l'attention de partir de nouveau sans prévenir. Il resterait avec lui aussi longtemps que Murasakibara voudrait de lui et aussi longtemps qu'il l'aimerait. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de se lever. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement et passèrent un petit week-end en amoureux où Murasakibara lui demanda un peu plus d'attention que d'habitude. Kuroko s'occupa donc de lui pendant ces deux jours et se montra très concilient avec certaines demandes auxquelles il aurait dit non en temps normal, comme par exemple la crème chantilly sur le plan de travail ou le coulis de fraise dans la salle de bain.

Murasakibara dut cependant rentrer dimanche soir, car lui-aussi avait des entraînements à Yosen, même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas trop, voir même pas du tout en réalité. Son départ fut difficile, mais Kuroko le rassura : ils se reverraient le week-end prochain et cette fois c'est lui qui viendrait. Sur le moment, le violet n'était pas sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça, car sa famille allait sûrement se l'accaparer, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite. Mais malgré ça, cela lui faisait plaisir. Il avait maintenant juste hâte que le lycée se termine. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait ensuite, mais une chose était déjà sûre pour lui : il comptait bien s'installer avec Kuroko dans un appartement rien qu'à eux deux, ce serait leur petit nid d'amour. Et même si des tonnes de choses pouvaient se passer d'ici-là, Murasakibara était sûr d'une autre chose, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, il aimerait toujours Kuroko du plus profond de son cœur de grand gamin.

**FIN**

**oOo**

**Bonus :**

Kagami attendait Kuroko au portail, comme chaque matin. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui tous leurs coéquipiers étaient là aussi. Ils avaient tous eut le week-end pour se remettre de la nouvelle et ils comptaient bien charrier l'ombre sur cette relation. Oh pas longtemps, juste quelques semaines le temps de s'y habituer. Ils ne s'y étaient vraiment pas attendus, mais au final ils étaient plutôt contents pour le joueur.

Ils n'avaient qu'une question ou plusieurs en fait : le match de la Winter Cup avait-il été une comédie finement orchestrée ? Ces moments où ils s'étaient confrontés avec détermination et force ? Ils se demandaient un peu aussi si le fait qu'ils soient ensemble avait influencé sur la performance du violet pendant leur match contre Yosen ? Ils ne se privèrent donc pas de lui poser ces questions quand la petite ombre arriva enfin. Mais personne n'osa faire de commentaires sur l'odeur persistante de sucrerie qui lui colla à la peau. Personne ? Sauf Kagami :

« Kuroko, pourquoi tu sens autant le sucre ? Vous avez fait des gâteaux ? »

« Crois-moi Kagami-kun, tu ne veux pas savoir. » Répondit le bleuté avec son calme habituel.

Il aurait pu mentir et répondre tout simplement « oui » mais il n'avait pas cœur à abuser de la naïveté de Kagami et puis finalement, il ne regrettait pas vraiment ce week-end très sucré.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

J'espère que vous avez aimez ! C'est un peu fluffy et niais, mais ça va quand même, non ?

Et parce que faire de la pub inter-fanfiction, c'est cool, je vous invite à aller lire « Dans Chaque ami, il y a la moitié d'un traître » une fanfiction de Reborn! et dont le prochain chapitre sera posté dimanche !

Bon allez, je vous laisse pour cette fois, mais laissez une petite review quand même !

 


End file.
